


AUgust prompts

by FernPool



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: AUgust 2020, Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Banter, Blood and Gore, Car Accidents, Childhood Friends, Dungeons & Dragons References, F/M, Hospitalization, Idiots in Love, Pride and Prejudice References, Prince Ben Solo, Princess Rey (Star Wars), Rapunzel Elements, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Swordfighting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:47:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25651579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FernPool/pseuds/FernPool
Summary: I listened to Irish flute music writing this and it was great ambient noise. I tried to make this medieval style; the key word being tried. It’s more of a drabble than a oneshot.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19
Collections: AUgust 2020





	1. Day 1, Fantasy

**Author's Note:**

> I listened to Irish flute music writing this and it was great ambient noise. I tried to make this medieval style; the key word being tried. It’s more of a drabble than a oneshot.

Ben leaned on the mossy stone, staring out the window of his tower. The moon was slowly rising in the starry sky, almost a full moon. He dreaded the day the full moon came, for that was the day he would be wedded to Princess Bazine of Takodana. He had not realized when he abandoned his family to join King Snoke that he would be married off to the first kingdom who wished to claim his power as the Skywalker heir to Alderaan and Naboo. If only his mother hadn’t put that idiotic clause in his inheritance that said he had to get married before he was to come into any of his money. 

He sighed dejectedly, moving away from the window towards the doors of his chambers. He knew they were locked, to prevent him from escaping. And the window was impossible to escape from, save if he wished to dash himself upon the rocks below. 

And yet, he still tried to open them. Predictably, the lock didn’t budge, nary even a jostle. He kicked the door in defeat, walking back to his bed. 

He settled in for the night, reaching for his favorite manuscript, The Canterbury Tales. It was one of the few items he could bring with him to King Snoke’s castle when his uncle kicked him out of the Jedi knight’s academy. Oh, how he wished to join the Knight and his company on their journey. To be free of the confines of King Snoke’s doing. 

He saw a movement out of the corner of his eye. He threw the manuscript at the intruder in panic. 

The masked intruder yelped in surprise, despite it not making contact. They picked up the manuscript from where it had fallen, shaking it at him. 

“Prince Ben! I am here to rescue you from your confines of this tower by orders of Queen Leia Organa." The intruder said in a feminine voice. 

Ben was flabbergasted. He had assumed the intruder to be an assassin, and most certainly not a woman! 

“You’re a woman!” He exclaimed. 

The intruder tore her mask off. She was a woman, and a beautiful one at that. 

“Well, obviously.” She crossed her arms contemptibly. “You’re coming with me, let’s get out of here.” 

Ben stood up from his bed. This was his opportunity to leave Snoke behind. He paused halfway across the room. What did she mean by he was coming with her? He would do no such thing. 

Rey put her hands on her hips. “Now, if you would stop thinking and start packing, we can get out of here. We need to be gone from the King’s land by daybreak, before you get married to that she-devil.” Ben stood there astonished. “You expect me, the Prince of Alderaan, to come with you, a peasant breaking into my castle?” He sat back down. She may be his savior from King Snoke, but she most likely won’t get him past the gates. Twas a wonder she had gotten this far. 

She gasped. “Oh! I forgot. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Rey of Jakku, and Jedi Knight in training. I have been ordered to rescue you by your mother, Queen Leia Organa.” 

“Wait. Did you say you were from Jakku?” Ben queried. 

Rey stared at him. “Yes, I did. Are you deaf as well as brain-addled?” 

Ben crossed his arms defensively. “No. I just thought it a strange coincidence that you’re from Jakku. I was considering a marriage to the Princess Kira before I left, but she died in an accident.” 

Rey blinked, then doubled over laughing. “You have got to be kidding me. I was going to marry you?” She managed to choke out. 

Ben was confused. “You can’t be the Princess Kira. She died in an accident.” 

Rey grinned. “No, she ran off because her adoptive father was going to marry her off without her consent.” 

Rey stopped laughing. “Wait. I hear footsteps.” 

She threw him a cloak. “Put this on. We can’t have any soldiers seeing you. Even though I climbed up the side of the tower, we may still encounter some guards.” 

Ben nodded, pulling it on. “Princess, may I ask, what do you mean you climbed the tower?” 

She laughed. “I climbed it with a rope. There was no other way to get in.” Her face turned dead serious. “You do know how to rappel down a rope, I presume.” 

“I do, Princess.” He began packing his calligraphy supplies and his small collection of manuscripts. 

She frowned. “Please call me Rey. I daresay it shall be easier for both of us If we plan to renew the engagement. I do believe your inheritance requires you to be married.” Rey pointed to the window. “I’ll start heading down.” She winked at him, disappearing over the side. 

Ben strapped his pack on, then looked out the window. He panicked at the height. He debated staying, but he knew what would happen if he stayed. Better to face his fears and abscond with his freedom than to stay and become trapped in Snoke’s castle. 

He grabbed onto the rope and jumped.


	2. Day 2, College

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made this DnD AU because I have no idea what college is like, so just pretend they’re in a dorm. I also was rolling the dice while writing this so it's all up to my trusty D20 what happens during their rolls. Ben is 50% idiot, 50% nerd, and 100% head over heels for Rey. 
> 
> P.S. I wrote the last few paragraphs of this at 1 A.M. last night so ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

“I roll to slash the Kobold with my Greatsword.” Ben rolled his D20. “17!” 

Poe groaned. “Ben, your dice must be blessed or something. In all my time as a DM I have never seen consistently higher rolls than yours. You haven’t. Roll for damage.” 

“11.” Ben grinned. “It’s dead. I loot the body.” 

Poe nodded, looking down at his notes. “You get 10 gold and a small handful of gunpowder.” 

“Good. Kira, FN-2187, let’s move to the next room.” 

Across the coffee table, Rey nodded. “I take a perception check.” She rolled her D20. “Oh. I got an 11.” 

Poe launched into a description of the next room. “The room is well-lit, with three doors, one on each side of the room. 

Finn smiled. “I roll for perception on the doors.” He rolled a 19. 

“Hey, now we have someone other than Ben rolling all the good numbers!” Finn laughed. 

“The door on the far left is intricately carved dark wood. The one in the middle is a plain plank door. The one on the far right is blue and twisted wood.” Poe leaned on the table ominously. “Which one will you choose?” 

Rey piped up. “I think we should take the plain door. It seems least likely to have a trap behind it.” 

Ben looked at her like she had grown another head. “Are you serious? We have to take the most elaborate door because the maker of the dungeon thinks we’ll choose that door.” 

She scoffed. “I had already thought of that! That’s what he expects you to do!” 

Ben scowled. “No, he expects you to pick the other one!” 

“Simple door!” 

“Elaborate!” 

“Simple door!” 

Finn cut in. “If you two would stop arguing, you would see that Finn opened the Blue door. Sadly, that door had a golem behind it.” 

Rey looked to Poe hopefully. “Was my door the right choice?” 

Poe grinned. “Nope!” He said, popping the ‘P’. 

Ben grinned. “It was mine then!” 

Poe shook his head, biting back laughter. “Nope. They all had golems.” 

Ben and Rey glared at him. 

Rey reached into the pocket of her sweatshirt, grabbing a pack of rubber bands. She handed one to Ben and they shot them at Poe, who held his hands up in a mock gesture of surrender. 

Finn facepalmed. “Can we have ONE normal session. Last time we couldn’t stop rolling Nat ones, and the one before that we all ended up at Mcdonalds at four in the morning in full cosplay as our characters!” 

Finn flopped on the couch. “All I want is to fight something in a dungeon. NOT a Beholder Poe, I swear I will break up with you if you do that.” 

Poe frowned playfully at him. “Aww, you figured out my plans.” 

Rey gagged. “You two are disgusting!” 

Poe scoffed. “Don’t knock it till you try it, Rey.” He turned towards Ben. “Why aren’t you two dating again?” 

He had one of three ways to play this; cool and collected, admit his feelings, or panic. He panicked. 

“I don’t like Rey at all!” He blurted out, face red as a tomato. 

She glared at him; eyes full of an emotion he just can’t put his finger on. “Well, I don’t like you either.” She stormed out of the room. 

Poe let out a low whistle. “Ben, I think you made a mistake.” 

Finn clapped a hand over Poe’s mouth. “If you will excuse my absolute idiot of a boyfriend, you go apologize to Rey.” 

Ben nodded. He walked out of the room fidgeting with his fingers. He did not dislike her, he in fact liked her a lot. But how could he tell her? 

He knocked on the door of Rey’s room. “Rey? Are you in here?” 

“Go away!” Rey shouted. In a small voice, so quiet he could barely hear it, she said, “Why talk to me if you don’t even like me.” 

Ben sighed, sitting on the floor next to her door. He leaned his head back, closing his eyes. 

“I have something to tell you. It’s not that I dislike you, but that I like you a lot. Our friendship means a lot to me, and I didn’t want to mess that up if you didn’t like me back. I don’t hate you. I know you don’t reciprocate my feelings whatsoever...” 

He felt the door swing open onto his face. 

“Ow!” 

Rey quickly shut the door and knelt down, tear tracks on her face drying rapidly. “Ben! Are you okay?” 

He nodded, rubbing his forehead gingerly. “My nose hurts a little bit, but I should be fine.” 

He looked up at Rey. “Are you okay? I’m sorry for what I said.” 

Rey shut the door, then turned back to Ben. Her eyes were panicked. “Am I okay? Ben, your nose is bleeding!” 

As if on cue, he felt the first drop of blood hit his shirt. His hands flew up to cover his nose and he tilted his head back. 

Rey tapped his arm. “Don’t tilt your head back. The blood will go down your throat. Tilt your head forward and pinch the bridge of the nose.” She held out her hand. “Let’s get you some tissues.” 

He tilted his head down and helped himself up. “How did you know to tilt your head down?” 

She laughed halfheartedly. “You know I was a foster kid, right?” He nodded. “Well, let’s just say that other kids weren’t so understanding of the fact.” 

“Oh.” They sat in an uncomfortable silence. 

“I’m sorry-” They both started at the same time. 

Ben stared at Rey, confused. “What are you sorry for? I should be the one apologizing.” 

Rey shook her head. “I just hit my crush in the head with a doorknob.” Her eyes widened and she clapped a hand over her mouth. 

“Wait, what?” 

Rey sighed. “Well, the truth is out now. Ben, I have a crush on you, and judging by your speech earlier, you have one back.” 

Ben nodded sheepishly. “Well, yes.” 

Rey continued her speech. “So, I propose we begin dating. But since Poe was so annoying, let's not tell them.” 

Ben grinned. “Definitely. When do we start?” 

She handed him a tissue pack from her pocket. “How about now?” 

He nodded. “Let the shenanigans begin.”


	3. Day 3, Soulmates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> British-isms: lift is the same as an elevator

Rey smiled as she walked into her new job at First Order Publishing. She had finally gotten a job as an assistant after almost ten years of working at Plutt’s mechanic in Jakku. 

Her best friend, Finn, elbowed her. “You might meet your soulmate here.” 

Rey shrugged as much as she could while holding a box overflowing with office supplies. “Does it really matter? I doubt that out of billions of people in the world that my soulmate is in this building. And even then, it isn’t guaranteed to work out.” She elbowed the button for the lift. 

Finn frowned. “Rey, I know you have reservations about soulmates. I promise that all soulmates aren’t like that.” 

The lift dinged, and they stepped in. The doors closed behind them and tinny music began playing. Rey pressed the button for the sixteenth floor. 

The lift stopped at the third floor, and a tall, dark-haired man in an impeccable suit stepped into the lift, along with a red-haired man carrying a briefcase. 

A dull pain began on her wrist. 

“The profits for this quarter have lowered exponentially! We can’t afford for you to lose your temper at any more investors!” The ginger man continues screeching about finances, and the tall man checks his watch, lifting it up to scratch under it. 

Rey scratched her wrist. It seemed the higher they got in the building, the more her mark burned. 

Finn leaned down to whisper in her ear. “Is it one of them? I sure hope it’s not the ginger one.” 

The tall man looked at them and frowned. 

Her mark burned brighter, almost to the point of pain. Thankfully, the lift dinged and Rey and Finn got off. 

___________________________________ 

Ben watched the girl get off the elevator. She had the yin and yang mark too! He had felt his mark burn when he stepped in the building, but he had never thought that his soulmate would be so beautiful. 

He turned to Hux. “Who is that?” 

Hux sighed. “You can’t afford a distraction, we’re in the middle of a huge deal!” 

Ben felt rage bubble up from a place he didn’t know existed. “Do not speak of my soulmate in that tone!” 

Hux shot him a look of disbelief. “You have got to be kidding me.” 

Ben brushed the comment off. “I need to find out who she is. What floor did she get off on?” 

“You utter dolt! She got off on the sixteenth floor, two below ours. Now if you would get moving, we need to get to a meeting.” Hux stepped out of the elevator. 

Ben grinned. “Cancel my meetings for the day, I have something to do.” He hit the button for the sixteenth floor. 

“But... The Palpatine deal!” Hux spluttered as the door closed. 

___________________________________ 

The pain dulled to a manageable point. Rey looked at Finn, jaw dropped. “I think it was one of them.” 

Finn nodded as they walked towards their adjoining cubicles. “My soulmate mark burned when I met Rose. But I knew who it was right away because I could see the mark on her arm.” 

Rey sighed as she set her boxes down. “That’s the thing. Both the men in the lift had suit jackets on. I didn’t see either of them in pain either.” 

Finn plopped his bag down on the floor. “I’m curious who they were. Mr. Silent was probably a higher up, and Ginger his assistant. That could be a problem if you get into a relationship with one of them.” 

She scoffed. “I hardly plan to get into a relationship so soon. I just started here.” 

Finn popped his head over the cubicle. “Sure, Jan.” 

Rey bit back a retort as her mark began to itch again. “Finn, it’s burning again.” 

She glanced up and saw the tall man step out of the lift and look around. His eyes locked onto hers, and he stormed towards her. 

Finn conveniently slunk away, leaving Rey by herself. 

The tall man stopped right in front of her cubicle, and her wrist felt almost agonizing. The man must have felt the same discomfort, for he was adjusting his suit jacket-wait, why was he taking his jacket off? 

The man hung his jacket on the corner of her cubicle, and grabbed Finn’s chair, pulling it next to her and sitting down. 

Rey was shocked. “Excuse me? Who are you?” 

The man cleared his throat and spoke in a deep voice. “I’m Ben Solo, your soulmate.” He held out his wrist, revealing the yin and yang symbol on his forearm. 

Rey smiled. She held out her forearm and showed him the matching mark. 

She slapped her wrist onto his, and the marks lined up. She sighed in relief as the pain in her mark faded. 

Ben grinned at her goofily. “I finally found my soulmate!” 

Rey pulled him into a hug. Who knew soulmates weren’t all bad?


	4. Day 4, Angels and Demons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since my brain apparently really likes Soulmate AUs, there is a bit of that in here too. Also if you can spot the ACOMAF reference you have my undying respect. Idea is from kylowithazukoarc.

“Can Rey come to Archangel Leia’s office?” Rey shot her head up at the announcement over the loudspeaker. She set her tools down, wiping her hand on her tunic. 

Maybe it was her test results! But why would she have to go to Archangel Leia’s office? 

“Finn, cover my shift, I’ll pay you back.” Rey slung her bag over her shoulder 

He nodded. “Just let me know what the drama is.” 

She tightened her sandals and shot into the sky towards the archangel’s office. The Sidra river flowed below, cutting through the farmland where she worked. The Spire rose out of the clouds, and the air grew colder against her wings. 

She touched down on the landing platform. The gold-inlaid doors were almost twenty feet high and looked wide enough to fly through. She walked through the doors and up to the receptionist’s desk. 

“I’m here for an appointment with Arch-” 

Archangel Leia opened her door. “Rey, darling. Come on in.” 

Rey walked into her office, sitting down on a plush velvet sofa. “Archangel Leia, why did you call me here? Is this about my work?” 

The elderly woman sat down behind her carved mahogany desk. “Rey, there was some issues with your test results.” 

“Do I not have a fated?” Rey interrupted. 

“No, no. You have a fated. There is just one problem. It’s Kylo Ren.” 

Rey’s jaw dropped. “I’m matched to a demon?!?” 

“Not exactly. He doesn’t have a demon’s soul. It’s a high-level cloaking spell.” Archangel Leia folded her hands together. “He is my son. He’s held down there under a deal made by my father, Darth Vader. He sold his first-born grandchild to Snoke under the condition his Mortal wife would live.” 

Rey gasped. “I’m matched to your son? I’m only a commoner, Archangel Leia.” 

The Archangel scoffed. “Please, call me Leia. You are, by our law, in my family. There was also something rather concerning in your bloodwork.” 

Rey fidgeted with a frayed thread on her tunic. “Is it bad?” 

Leia smiled. “No, Rey. You seem to have an unnatural level of magic in your veins. Far higher of a level than I do. I would like to train you to use the magic. And in time, maybe to rescue my son.” 

Rey nodded enthusiastically. “I would love to train as a magic-user! When do we start?” 

Leia smiled. “Now. She opened the large bay window and jumped off. Rey jumped after her and they flew to the training camp, the wind ruffling her feathers. 

A grizzled man Rey recognized as Luke Skywalker walked over to where they landed. 

“I see you didn’t scare her off!” He looked at Rey. “Welcome to the training camps!” He handed her a sword. 

TWO MONTHS LATER 

At the gates to the Aether, Leia placed her hand on Rey’s shoulder. “I await your return safely, my dear.” 

Rey nodded, adjusting her sword. “Ben has been down there for far too long, trapped by a stupid prophecy.” 

Leia smiled, and Rey shot into the Aether. 

She fell for what seemed like hours, colors morphing together. 

Suddenly, she touched down on packed red earth. In the distance, a black fortress rose up from the ground, lava bubbling around the foundations. Rey quickly whispered a spell to hide her wings and donned a hood. 

She walked down the path to the castle, lesser demons staring at her as she walked past. 

The castle was almost as tall as the spire, tall enough the tip was obscured in the smog from the fires. The doors were wide open, with no sentries guarding it as if Snoke was anticipating her arrival. 

She walked through the hallways towards the throne room, tugged forwards by an invisible thread. 

The passage led into a room scarce of any decoration spare the bloodred banners draping the walls and a throne with a figure in black kneeling next to it. His feathered wings were black as night, and he had horns sticking out of his mop of raven hair. 

The man lifted his head up, and they locked eyes. A feeling of rightness settled over her, but the man broke away, his eyes flashing red. 

Maniacal laughter echoed around the room. Her eyes moved to the throne, where a man had suddenly appeared. His twisted face contorted into a sickly smile. 

“Young Rey. Come to meet your fate.” 

She throws her cloak off and unsheathes her sword, the blade emanating a blue glow. 

“I am here to save Ben Solo. I do not wish for your gallantries; I only wish for his soul to be free once again.” She shouted. 

Snoke laughed. “Such spunk! You have the spirit to save him, but what of your powers? 

He threw a fireball towards her, and she quickly incanted a shield spell. Her eyes glowed blue as thousands of tiny daggers flew towards Snoke. He deflected them with a wave of his hand. 

“Simple incantations? I would expect a pupil of Skywalker’s to be more knowledgeable about these things. No matter.” 

He waved his hand and Kylo rose from his kneeling position stiffly. “Defeat the girl, I must not trifle my time with her.” 

Kylo unsheathed a sword, and it burst into flames. He charged towards her, and Rey feinted away. 

“Kylo, I don’t want to hurt you! Please, come to your senses!” 

Kylo’s eyes glowed red, and he slashed wildly at Rey. She parried his blows as they rained down, one after another. 

Snoke laughed. “Foolish girl. He is completely under my control!” 

Rey laughed, and Snoke looked confused. “Not for long!” 

She ducked Kylo’s blade as he threw it, and it sliced through Snoke’s abdomen, cutting him in half. 

Ben fell to his knees in front of her. 

His once black wings slowly turned white, feather by feather, until they were pure as freshly fallen snow. His horns receded into his head, and when she looked into his eyes, they were a deep brown instead of the unnatural red they were before. 

“We have to get out of here before anyone notices what's wrong.” She held out her hand. 

He grabbed onto her hand and helped himself up. 

“Can you fly?” 

He nodded, summoning his sword to his hand. “I can, but I haven’t in years. 

She grinned. “Well you’re about to get in a lot of practice!” 

She tugged him through the hallways, slashing at lesser demons as they went. The moment they got outside the fortress, they opened their wings and took flight into the crimson skies. 

Home free at last.


	5. Day 5, Post-apocalyptic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I watched Pride and Prejudice and Zombies yesterday and I figured I might as well do something along the lines of that. I mean, Regency and post-apocalyptic? With Reylo? *fans self* Jane Austen I’m very sorry.

Rey polished her pistol. The pearl-inlaid handle had been marred by the blood of one of those despicable creatures on the way back from the Tico Estate. The monster had taken out one of her coachmen, and she had lost an hour fending off a horde. 

She heard a man clearing his throat and looked up. 

Her face lit up when she saw who was standing in the doorway. “Grandfather!” 

She set her pistol down and rushed over, embracing him like a giddy schoolgirl. 

“Back so soon? I thought you were going to stay at the Skywalker’s for the week.” 

Her grandfather smiled. “They are having an evening-party in three days' time to celebrate the return of their son, and I couldn’t leave my Rey of Sunshine at home, could I?” 

She smiled. “No, grandfather. Is Miss Tico going?” 

“I believe so. Would you like to share a carriage with her on the way to the estate? I am certain you two can handle yourself in the event of a horde. Mr. Storm has already sung your praises as to how you handled those monsters on the way home.” 

Rey smiled. “My pistol is most reliable. I drew my katana nary even once.” 

“Let us hope that you don’t have to draw it once more at the Skywalker’s evening-party.” Her grandfather said. 

He held out his hand, and Rey took it gingerly. “Now, sunshine. You must prepare for the ball.” 

Rey nodded. “I shall be ready to leave by noon, grandfather.” 

She turned about-face and left the sitting room. 

Her heeled shoes clicked against the linoleum floor as she strode towards her chambers. 

She wondered what the Skywalker’s son would be like. 

_____________________________ 

The coach pulled up at Tico Manor, and Rose stepped out of the manor and walked over to the coach. 

She stepped up into the coach, smoothing her skirts. The door closed with a thud. 

Rey grinned. “I cannot wait to see what happens at the ball. Did you hear that their son returned home?” 

Rose nodded enthusiastically. “I wonder what he makes a year.” Rose bent closer to Rey. “I heard he has a huge scar down his face from a stray sword.” 

Rey scoffed. “I would rather marry a man for his brains and skills than his money. At least he isn’t a pansy.” 

The rhythmic clopping of the horses’ feet outside the carriage held steady for what felt like hours, until it stopped. 

Rey looked out the window, and saw a man greeting visitors at the entrance. He was tall with a dark waistcoat and had a sword with an elegant jeweled pommel hanging at his side. A scowl graced his face, as did the scar bisecting it. 

Rose whispered in her ear. “That must be the son. His scar is certainly unfortunate. I daresay your coachman would be a more suitable husband.” 

Rey clapped her hand over her mouth. “Don’t let him hear you! I know you harbor feelings for him, but that does not mean he needs to know.” 

The coach door opened, and a hand stretched out to help her down. She took it and was surprised at the size of his hands. 

Rey looked up and saw who was helping her out of the carriage. It was the son. She blushed under her makeup. 

“Thank you, Lord...” 

His dark eyes locked onto hers. “Lord Benjamin Solo.” 

She noticed she was still holding onto his hand, and swiftly pulled it away, ducking into a curtsy. 

“Pleasure to meet your acquaintance, Lord Solo” 

Rose curtsied right after her, but Rey couldn’t think of anything else other than him as she walked through the doors into the party. 

______________________________ 

The dancing went on for hours, but all Ben could think about was the girl he had helped out of the vehicle. Her hands had the calluses that one would expect from wielding a sword. One would not expect a woman of her status to be proficient in the martial arts, even in this day and age of monsters. 

The women surrounding him on the floor of the ballroom were in it for his money, but he suspected the girl was not here for the money. The delicate pearls in her hair and the white chiffon of her dress showed her to be of significant wealth. 

He looked for her across the ballroom and saw her walking out to the garden. 

He waded his way through the throngs of people in the ballroom towards her, maybe to strike up a conversation. 

______________________________ 

A noise in the bushes behind Rey startled her, and she whirled around, pointing her sword at the sound. 

“Lady Rey, I am terribly sorry. I did not wish to startle you, but I noticed you had gone outside without a chaperone. It seems ill-advised, especially when there is a horde of the undead incoming.” He said nonchalantly as he unsheathed his sword. 

Rey turned her head towards the setting sun. 

Almost twenty undead were crawling towards them, the party inside oblivious. 

“I had no information of the sort. Would you be so kind as to aid me in disposing of these undead?” 

Lord Solo moved so their backs were nearly touching, twirling his sword. The first two approached and were swiftly beheaded, the blood splattering upon her skirts. The lord sliced off the kneecaps of two of the others. 

Rey saw a burly zombie approaching and had an idea, modesty be damned. 

“Lean down, I need you to trust me!” 

Lord Solo harrumphed but leaned down as far as he could go. 

Rey hiked up her skirts with her sword hand, holding onto the Lord with the other as she kicked the zombie in the face. Her hand reached scandalously high, but she heard no quarrel. 

“Only five left, my lady!” 

She gritted her teeth. “Lord Solo, I believe I can count.” 

“Please, my lady. Call me Ben.” He said, slicing a zombie clean through the middle. It wriggled towards her, latching onto her leg. Lord Solo stomped on its head with his shoe, the putrid flesh bursting beneath his heel. 

“Then I wish for you to call me Rey. I do wish our introductions were under better circumstances than this.” She pulled her katana out of a torso as he stabbed the last zombie. 

“Indeed. Had I not been so dreadfully encumbered by others; I may have asked you for a dance.” 

Rey frowned. “Who says I would not enjoy a dance?” 

“I was under the impression that young ladies do not dance over corpses with men with a bloody past.” 

Rey smiled. “We must change that impression then.” She held out her hand. “Care to dance?” 

“I would love to.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come and see me on [my Tumblr](https://fernpool.tumblr.com/)


	6. Day 6, Hospital

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea how hospitals work, as I haven’t been in one since I was 10 when I got my scar. I didn’t really get any inspiration for this fic, so it’s not my best.

Ben glanced at the clock on the dash of his Chrysler. The LCD display read 7:15. 

Damn. He was going to be late for Horror Friday. He and Rey had been watching ‘horror’ movies ever since Poe had jokingly recommended watching Sharknado and Rey loved the genre. 

Sharknado five had come out the other day and Rey had pre-ordered it from Redbox. He couldn’t wait to critique the plot and (somewhat decent) CGI. 

He spared a glance into the backseat to check if the box had fallen off the seat. 

He looked back towards the road, crumpling over the steering wheel. 

Dancing flames were the last thing he saw before passing out. 

_____________________________ 

Rey glanced at the clock on her wall. 7:20. Ben should have gotten here twenty minutes ago. The pizza had gotten cold, and she knew he HATED cold pizza. 

Her phone rang. Not Ben’s cheesy Galaxy Wars ringtone or one of her friends. Probably a telemarketer. 

She picked up the phone, ready to hang up and continue waiting for Ben. 

“Is this Rey Kanata?” 

“This is.” She answered. 

“Benjamin Solo has been admitted to D’Qar Hospital...” 

Rey’s blood ran cold. 

“I’m on my way.” She hung up the phone, quickly slipping on her shoes. 

She grabbed her keys from the bowl on the counter and shut the door behind her. 

A million thoughts ran through her mind as she got into her Ford Fiesta. If she hadn’t insisted on the movie night being at her apartment this week instead of his, would this have happened? 

Rey ran two red lights on the way to the hospital, knuckles white as she gripped the steering wheel. 

She barely made it into the parking space before she jumped out, practically running towards the doors. 

She got to the receptionist’s desk and paused, out of breath. “I need to see Ben Solo.” 

The receptionist stared at her, clearly bored. “Are you his sister?” 

“No!” Rey burst out abruptly. 

“Well, ma’am I’m very sorry, but only family members and spouses are able to visit, and I don’t see a spouse on here.” 

Rey thought quickly. It would probably be the worst idea she had ever had, but it could work. 

“We just eloped to Vegas, and we haven’t had the time to register it in the records yet, I’m his wife.” 

The receptionist sighed. “He’s in room 329, seventeen doors that way.” She pointed left with her pencil. 

Rey hastily murmured a thank you and shot off towards Ben’s room. 

“Rey Kanata?” 

She recognized the voice as the woman who had spoken to her on the phone. She turned around to face her. 

“Yes?” 

The woman held out her hand. “I’m Dr. Harter Kalonia. I understand you are his Emergency contact?” 

Rey looked confused. “I didn’t know Ben had me as his emergency contact. But yes, I am.” 

Dr. Kalonia smiled. “Good. He had gotten into a car accident, and I'm afraid he gained a large gash on his face. He probably won’t be responsive at this stage, but you can go in and visit him.” The doctor walked off. 

Rey opened the door quietly. A faint beeping emanated from the monitors hooked up to him. 

Rey sat down next to the bed, noticing the large bandage over half of his face. 

“Ben, I know you can’t hear me, but you have no idea how worried I am for you. There are so many unknowns. The doctor said you probably can’t hear me, but I want you to know I’m here for you.” 

She made to leave, and Ben’s heart rate spiked. 

Rey sighed. “I don’t think it’s because I’m leaving, but I’ll stay the night. I can’t have you being lonely in the hospital, can I.” 

And then, so soft she almost couldn’t hear it; “Goodnight Rey.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come and see me on [my Tumblr](https://fernpool.tumblr.com/)


	7. Day 7, Childhood Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: I have made the age gap a little smaller so it’s more realistic for them to hang out together without the older one being very annoyed. This could be a prequel to the previous one. Rey is 8 and Ben is 12 at the start.

The first time Ben met Rey, he was twelve, lying in a hammock reading. 

“What are you reading?” An unfamiliar voice asked. 

Ben looked down and saw a girl about his age. She had her hair tied back in three buns, an odd hairstyle. 

He closed the book, slipping it into the side pocket of the hammock. “I was reading the Hardy Boys.” He paused. “Who are you and why are you in my yard?” 

She looked at him indignantly. “I’m Rey Erso-Andor, I live next door.” 

“Somebody finally bought that ratty old place?” He vaguely remembered his father saying that someone had moved in, but he hadn’t believed it until now. 

She frowned. “My house is not ratty!” She said with a huff. 

“Ben looked over at the fence separating the two. Shingles were falling off of the bungalow’s roof, and the porch roof sagged. 

“I’m pretty sure it’s about to fall apart.” 

Rey sighed, sitting down on the ground, her legs crossed. “Okay, maybe it is. Mom says it’s a fixer upper.” 

Ben snorted. “That’s for sure.” 

“Rey! Where are you mija?” A woman called. 

Rey smiled. “Bye, I have to go.” 

Ben waved back, as she vaulted over the fence, suddenly realizing he hadn’t told her his name. 

_______________________________________ 

The next day, Ben was sitting at the kitchen table working on his D&D character when the doorbell rang. 

He yelled to the study, “Mom, are you expecting anyone? I thought the election was over.” 

“Not that I know of, can you get the door?” 

Ben sighed. “Fine, Mom.” 

He walked over to the front door and opened it. A couple with Rey in tow were at the doorstep. 

“Hello! We’re the Erso-Andor's, we just moved in next door. This is our daughter Rey.” 

Ben smiled. “So, Rey wasn’t kidding when she said she lived there.” 

The man, who Ben assumed to be Rey’s father, looked down at her, smiling. “Is that where you ran off to?” 

He looked back to Ben. “Sorry if she bothered you.” 

“Daaad!” Rey whined. 

Ben put his hands up. “No, it’s all good. Nice to meet you by the way, I’m Ben Solo.” 

The woman smiled. “I’m Jyn, and this is my husband, Cassian. Are your parents home? We brought some tamales, and they’re pretty heavy.” 

Ben smiled. “Yeah, my mom is home. Come on in.” 

He pointed them towards the kitchen and walked to the study. “Mom, the new neighbors are here, and Rey is too.” 

His mom looked up from her computer. “Wonderful!” 

She got up from her desk, and they walked to the kitchen. 

Jyn and Cassian had sat down at the kitchen table, and Rey was looking at his Character sheet. 

She saw them come in and sheepishly waved to his mom. 

“Hey, what’s this? It looks kind of cool.” 

Ben grinned. “That’s my character for Dungeons and Dragons. It’s a Roleplaying game where you choose what to do and roll dice to see if you can do it.” 

“That sounds fun! How do we play?” 

This is the best day of his life. He had finally found someone else to play D&D with other than Poe. 

“Well, first we need another player. My friend Poe plays it, but it’s hard with just two of us. Do you want to join our sessions?” 

Rey lit up. “Sure! I have to ask Mom and Dad though.” 

_____________________________________________ 

THREE YEARS LATER 

“I roll to use Divine Smite on the monster, aiming for the chest.” Rey said. 

She rolled, and the dice showed a 17. 

“Your sword, imbued with holy energy, slices through the monster and it disintegrates into the cave water!” Poe said. 

“Any drops?” She asked. 

Poe grinned. “A Golem heart.” 

Rey turned to Ben, who had a shocked expression on his face. “I TOLD you it was a golem!” 

He crossed his arms. “I didn’t think he would give such OP gear.” 

Poe leaned across the table and grinned. “Benny, I would do anything to rile you up.” 

Ben threw a dice at Poe and it bounced off his forehead, landing on a one. 

Rey laughed. “Ben, you rolled a one out of turn! You know what that means!” 

Ben panicked. “No! No no no no no!” 

Poe ducked back behind his pop-up. “You lose your God’s favor and your Greatsword is no longer divine!” 

Ben slumped back in his chair. “Poe, you asshole.” 

Rey flicked his nose. “Don’t be grumpy, my Golem heart can balance us out.” 

“Fine. I’m going to go get us some soda.” 

________________________________________ 

Ben fidgeted with his fingers behind the pop-up. This could be either the best or worst day of his life, he just needed to do it. 

“Rey, you see that the pedestal has a ring on it. Roll for stealth.” 

The click-clacking of the dice echoed through the room. 

“17.” 

“You walk towards the Ring and stop directly in front of it.” 

“I roll Perception for its appearance.” The dice rolls again. “18.” 

Ben smiles. “The ring has a gold band, and a single diamond in the center of the band.” 

He gets up from the table, walking over to Rey. He pulls the same ring he just described out of his pocket. 

“And it would look a billion times better on you.” He bent down on one knee. “Rey Erso-Andor, will you marry me?” 

Rey beamed. “A million times yes!” 

Ben slipped the ring on her finger.


End file.
